At The Grave
by MagentaCarther
Summary: "Friends", Acquaintances, Colleges, and Even Some Clients Wish To Pay Their Final Respects To Sherlock and Visit the Consulting Detective's Grave...


_**Hello My Lovely Reader… This is my first "Sherlock" fan-fiction so I hope you all enjoy it! Please don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow!**_

_***A/N: This is two weeks after Sherlock's "Suicide".**_

Sarah stared down emptily at the name engraved in white that contrasted against the dark, marble headstone… _Sherlock Holmes_.

How? How could this happen to someone like Sherlock?

Sarah had attended the funeral that was held for Sherlock two weeks prior to her visit with his headstone. Surprisingly enough, there were much more people in attendance then she would have thought; after all, Sherlock didn't really have "friends". From what she could tell, most of the people seemed to be clients from past cases that Sherlock had helped to solve, and were there to give their final gratitude. She sat next to John during the service and held his hand the entire time; there would be moments every so often that he would choke back a sob and would grip her hand tighter, almost as if to remind himself that someone was with him and he wasn't alone. John would sneak weak, tear-filled glances at Sarah as he gave the eulogy for Sherlock and all she could give in return were sad nods of encouragement.

"Hi Sherlock…. Um, I know that, well, we had our ups and downs in the past; I mean, you practically hated me when John and I started dating, don't think I didn't notice." Sarah laughed half-heartedly remembering all the times Sherlock dismissed her opinion or gave her snarky, jealous glares when she was intimate with John, "But… I-I guess I'm here because you saved me once and I don't think I ever thanked you… properly that is. So thank you, Sherlock Holmes. I know this isn't the same as telling you in person and I hate myself for not saying anything before now… One of the few times you were genuinely kind to me and I didn't even appreciate it. You know, I truly thought I was going to die, down there in the sewer with you and John, and I just kept hoping that you two would figure out a way to escape. But then you saved me and I knew we were all going to be okay! I felt so safe and secure in your arms and I was so relieved that you and John were alright. I saw a glimmer of warmth and humanity that I thought you weren't capable of possessing, and I just-…."

Sarah wiped away a single tear sliding down her pale cheek that had escaped from her eye. She fell weakly to her knees before the grave and stared into the cold, glossy darkness of the marble tombstone.

"You don't need to worry about John, Sherlock... I'll take care of him. It won't be easy, but he will move on eventually. I'll make sure that he is eating properly and working; working will take his mind off all of this… it'll take his mind off you!"

More tears streamed uncontrollably down the nurse's cheeks and pitter pattered from her chin into the cold, unforgiving earth where the consulting detective was buried.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other…. You may not be together or a couple, but I know how you felt for each other, and I feel awful for coming in between you two all those times. So what I'm trying to get at is that not only did I need to say sorry to you, but I also wanted to ask for your forgiveness… please, please forgive me, Sherlock?

Silence….

Sarah bowed her head sadly, expecting such a response… even in death Sherlock still dismissed her. The nurse lightly kissed the tips of her fingers and traced the headstone with them, as if to say her final goodbye. She slowly rose to her feet, wrapped her coat around herself tighter, and took a final glance at the grave before slowly turning and walking away, unable to look back.

"I forgive you, Sarah…," Whispered a tall figure in a trench coat and scarf, gazing at the departing nurse as he stood shrouded by the shadows of the oak trees surrounding the graveyard.

_**(The Next Visitor will be Mrs. Hudson)**_


End file.
